


Love on the brain

by shinrayokugo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Relationships: 巴日和/乱凪砂 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Love on the brain

谁都有耍小脾气的时刻，而富养长大的日和更是有更多的情绪，会不正眼看人，会冷笑，会摔东西，十足的少爷派头。日前为此，免疫坏日和的只有凪砂，那个说好听些像没有涟漪的湖面，说不好听就是木头人的乱凪砂。  
对于心智未健全的小孩而言，亲近漂亮的朋友是自然天性，所以理应耍脾气最大的年少时，日和给凪砂的都是示好和陪伴。直到离开梦之咲为止，日和也没和安静又听话的凪砂有过大的冲突，反倒是理所当然地站在他身边，视他为世上的另一个自己，替他呵斥和生气，替他不礼貌，替他放大一切本应展现在他脸上的感受。  
所以前脚表示不放手，后脚就跑去秀越学园是日和所始料不及的。转校后的第一次见面是在他们常去的甜食店，凪砂首先给了日和一张名片。  
“我和你什么关系哦？名片是用来客套的东西。”日和教育童年伙伴的同时还是接过了那张新奇的卡片，顺带故意碰到了凪砂的指尖。普通印刷体乱凪砂的下面竟然印了一排号码，这个从来没有过私人号码的乱凪砂：“商业联系人，七种茨。”日和狠狠地吃了一口蛋糕：“这个人把你从我身边骗走，现在还要替你接管所有的关系，哼。”  
“我从来没有要离开你，”凪砂把自己的饮料推到对面——他们总会点不同口味的饮品，而日和也习惯于去尝凪砂口中尝到的味道：“这次也是茨让我过来说服你的。”  
日和毫不客气地喝了一大口，口气也十分不客气：“那就是说如果不是老板有任务，你还不一定记得我这个朋友咯？”  
凪砂费解地停顿了一会儿，以往日和就算是对他刻薄也会自打圆场，他不知日和这次为什么没有笑嘻嘻地糊弄回来，于是直接跳过这个疑问，慢吞吞地接着说：“他想让你进我们事务所。”  
既得不到肯定也得不到否定的日和觉得口中的果汁更酸涩了，咂咂嘴想：竟然有人想做我的老板。他拿餐巾纸把嘴角擦干净，思考和凪砂分开的独来独往的这些天。他审视着把头发梳高的凪砂，这样的凪砂锋利多了，反倒让一成不变的日和处在念旧的劣势里：“那我改天去Cosmic看看。”  
老天爷赏口饭吃的日和是迟早要进入这个圈子的，所以事务所也是肯定要进的。但他从没想过凪砂会抢先一步，还和除他以外的人组成了组合。当时的日和站在玲明的顶峰，保持着拒之千里的态度，还没有要和谁共同发展的意思。所以当浏览到Adam第一次演唱会的海报，日和盯着凪砂旁边那个有过一面之缘的好看的人，怅惘若失地上车，头一回一句话也不搭理自家的司机。  
秀越和玲明虽说是兄弟学校，但终归是两所学校，日和不会为了凪砂放弃玲明的资源，更不想秀越没有一个能上得了台面的偶像。茨单独把日和带进办公室谈合同，日和也收起了展示给凪砂看的起码的客气。然而茨并非徒有其表的话事人，能在这份年纪就掌握权力的高中生是不简单的。维持现状为日和打造一个与Adam相称的组合，再把来自不同校园的子组合纳为一体，对外合二为一。  
七种茨把压在合同下面的履历展示给日和看：“这是我注意了很久的一位玲明就读生。”可惜就算在玲明待了一阵子，日和对这张脸也并没有多大的印象：“日和大人觉得我的提议如何呢？如此一来大人就能和凪砂大人一起成为传说了。”  
日和默不作声地翻着涟纯的档案，除了一些必要的成绩考核还有许多私密背景信息，此情此景让他想起和凪砂一起坐在天祥院的对面，只不过七种茨的神情更带有直接的侵略性。这个提案确实不错，但就像区分秀越和玲明，七种茨在Eden下面划分两个不同的组合，明显是把凪砂控制住的同时还吸收了日和的人气。在玲明就读的日和也是迟早要签事务所的，日和没有去海外发展的意向就必然会到玲明直属的Cosmic，假使拒绝了茨，那便是在告知高层没有合作的意向，未来的他兴许会Solo，兴许会和其他人成团，但无论如何都不能够再和凪砂在一起。  
和凪砂在一起对日和来说是重要的，这点第一次见凪砂笑的日和就领悟到了。  
凪砂看似有着不与独特外表对应的木讷，但实际上爱好总是与生命更深层次的奥妙挂钩，他喜欢古老久远的古物和书籍，这与他的气质是相符的。这样的他只是把爱好当作爱好，而将“偶像”这一充满未知并靠脸面和才艺生存的现代产物作为特长和理想。  
还小的凪砂用崇拜的眼神把“偶像”说得头头是道。  
“可是偶像只是利用女孩对另一半的向往吧。”那个下午他们的钢琴课刚结束，家庭教师离开后两个人并排坐在琴凳上，没有老师帮还不够高的他们踩不住下面的踏板，他们也就没有弹琴，两个人的小脚悬空在高高的琴凳上摇晃，谈论着每一个闲暇时间凪砂都乐于讨论的神秘领域。  
“另一半？”从小只有父亲的凪砂似乎对爱情一知半解。  
“我爸是我妈的另一半，桃太郎的爷爷是桃太郎的奶奶的另一半，人会和另一半生活，会依赖另一半，一般来讲也有且只有一个另一半，所以人们会慎重考虑，尽可能地追求完美的另一半。但因为人总是有缺点，所以当看到光鲜亮丽的偶像，女孩子就会产生对另一半的依赖，进而会为了获得更多的回报而付出情感和其他必须的东西。”日和总是乐意给懂得很多又懂得很少的凪砂解释自己理解的一切。  
“可是按照这个解释，一切都是有来有往，偶像为大家的幸福倾注和付出心血，与其说是利用，不如说是相互付出吧。”凪砂也总是能给他父亲经营了一生的事业最好的解释。  
“嗯…那凪砂有什么特别喜欢的偶像吗？我可以在爸爸妈妈面前撒娇，让他们上我们家里一起吃饭哦！”到了最后就会变成日和想要讨凪砂欢喜。  
“嗯…”凪砂也陷入了犹豫之中：“我虽然从小被父亲藏起来，但也在里面的世界偷看过很多来找我父亲的偶像，”他们各有困难，各自忧郁，有的成功，有的失败：“目前为止没有特别喜欢的，他们都没有日和讨人喜欢的本领强。”凪砂不止一次希望自己能像日和一样懂得察言观色，只要他愿意，什么样的人都能理解巴日和的可爱和魅力。  
“可是我不是偶像啊，”日和顺着凪砂的头发：“不过我可以为了凪砂成为偶像。”  
凪砂第一次连眼睛里都是笑意，晃动的脚听下来，认真地说：“那我也要为了日和成为偶像，这样我们就有权利成为对方的另一半了。”  
日和当时的回答是：“就算我们没有偶像的前提，也可以做对方的另一半啊！”  
在这等关头想起无忌童言的日和脸上一热，当时的自己和凪砂都过于可爱，对社会的法则一概不知，偏偏都全力为偶像的梦想冲刺，而忘了在偶像后面还有私定终身的愿望。  
他把合同签了，离开办公室之前还对茨示威道：“我和凪砂是好友兼青梅竹马，所以他把你当同事，我也会把你当同事。”  
七种茨还在说些奉承的话，日和就迫不及待地离开密闭空间，跑到外面公共区域的沙发上，靠在正在读书的凪砂的身上：“我以后会常常和你在一起，我们会一起成为偶像。”  
日和好不容易收拾好自己小时候遗留下来的狂乱心跳，望着难掩喜色的凪砂，暗恋的心情又猛蹿上来，他在心里偷偷把话说完：还要成为你的另一半。


End file.
